Alguien a quien proteger
by Hibarin-chan
Summary: Anteriormente la familia Mugetsu era un rama de científicos quienes inventaron el proyecto vita,una forma de pasar humanos de una dimensión a otra y la pequeña Buio Della Speranza es el primer resultado de este proyecto, Siendo llevada a Namimori
1. Namimori

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ [...] = canción *...* = notas de autor e información al final

* * *

Esta historia no es como las demás...no comenzó con un ¨hola, mi nombre es..¨ ni tampoco con un ¨eh venido a salvarte, así que relájate¨, NO esta historia tampoco tiene al príncipe azul y a la princesa que espera ser rescatada...esta historia empieza por un deseo, de como caperucita roja y el lobo feroz se protegen mutuamente

...

mi nombre es buio della speranza*oscuridad de la esperanza*, si lo se tengo un nombre raro pero...que le podemos hacer ?, vivo en Italia, en la escuela para señoritas sangue rosa *rosa de sangre*, he vivido en esta escuela desde que tuve 6 años, actualmente tengo 14..siempre nos advierten sobre los hombres y a mi como hija única siempre me han mantenido fuera del alcance de estos...incluso de mi propio padre

\- buio, vamonos tenemos clase - dijo fiore quien traía unos libros en sus manos ella es una niña un año mayor que yo, de cabellos rojos y ojos negros...ella es muy amable con todos, a diferencia de mi..que mi cabello es negro y alborotado, mis ojos son cafés oscuro..ademas de que le temo a las multitudes

\- si - dije mientras avanzaba

\- haz echo los deberes ? - pregunto con cierto enojo como si de mi madre se tratara

\- si fiore - respondí con aburrimiento - si no los hago la señorita maría se enojara conmigo...otra vez

\- (suspiro)eso espero..la ultima vez dijiste lo mismo y te encontré en el pasillo castigada

\- lo se, no volverá a pasar - le dije con una sonrisa

momentos después llegamos a mi clase y nos separamos, las clases sucedieron con normalidad..a excepción de que hoy si llevaba la tarea...pero

\- SEÑORITA - ¨dijo¨ la maestra de nombre maría - espero y esta vez halla traído la tarea

en el fondo del salón pudieron oírse las risas de unas chicas las cuales para mi son...como decirlo sin molestar al mundo ?...a si, escoria

\- si, señorita maría - dije mientras le entregaba el cuaderno de japones

la señorita tomo mi cuaderno y lo miro...efectivamente tenia la tarea y no tuvo mas que alejarse dándome una mueca de desprecio

\- _tome eso vieja desquiciada_

después terminaron las clase y me dirigi a mi habitación, por petición mía y apoyo de mi mamma me dieron una habitación para mi sola de un hermoso color verde pistache, me duche me puse un camison largo de un color blanco y me pegue a la ventana...por normal nuestras clases terminan muy tarde y empiezan muy temprano por lo que puedo ver las estrellas

\- _aun me pregunto...por que llevamos defensa, uso de pistola y japones en una escuela italiana ?...ni que fuéramos la mafia_

entonces un resplandor paso muy rápido y al ver fijamente el cielo pude notar que en este había una lluvia de estrella, uní mis manos y comencé a pedir mi deseo

 _\- deseo ser libre y que nunca tenga que volver a este infierno el cual me a visto crecer -_ cuando termine de pedir mi deseo abrí los ojos pero...una estrella se dirigia justo hacia mi - ahora que lo pienso mejor...DESEO QUE LA ESTRELLA NO VENGA HACIA MI - grite con deseperacion pero la estrella paro quedando frente a mi y segandome con su luz

...

la luz dejo de cegarme y cuando pude ver, me encontraba un parque y era de tarde..los colores del cielo entraban en una gama de naranjas que era muy hermoso

\- _donde estoy ?_ \- mire hacia abajo y pude notar que traía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes y unos zapatos negros , mi piel era blanca como la nieve y mis cabellos ahora eran largos hasta la cintura de color plateado casi blanco - _a ver recuerda...primero, como te llamas ?_

había aparecido tras un arbusto, me digne a salir de mi supuesto escondite y entonces escuche una hermosa canción

\- [Hitoribocchi no Sadame]

me detuve en seco y me escondí tras el arbusto nuevamente...saque un poco mi cabeza de mi escondite para ver de donde provenía esa hermosa melodía y me halle con un niño de cabellos azabache, piel como porcelana, ojos afilados y de color metálico, traía puesta una playera blanca, un short negro y unos tenis negros

\- es una hermosa canción..su voz también, pero la canción tiene partes algo tristes - aunque lo dije lo mas bajo que pude aquel niño dejo de cantar para verme de forma fría - _joder..es la primera vez que veo a otro niño...como me disculpare ?_

\- que haces aquí herbívora ? - me dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a mi

\- di..discúlpeme..so..solo me perdí - dije con vergüenza mientras bajaba mi vista - _si genial..queda como una tonta y di que te perdiste..baka baka baka_

 _-_ me escuchaste ?

\- eh ? - cuando levante mi vista aquel niño estaba muy cerca mio y a pesar de que el tenia alrededor de 8 años aquel niño era un poco mas alto que yo - _no sera que este cuerpo...es de 8 años ?_

\- que si me escuchaste ? - cada segundo que pasaba el se veía mas molesto

\- mientras usted cantaba ?

\- parece que si lo hiciste - se alejo de un salto y se puso en guardia sacando unas tonfas -...kamikorosu

\- es..espere - sentí peligro así que salí corriendo hasta perder de vista a aquel niño el cual por alguna razón no me siguió pero pude escuchar la voz de una mujer mientras huía

\- kyoya no debes alejarte - dijo la dulce voz

POV HIBARI

aquella niña de ojos rojos me había escuchado cantar...debo de acabar con ella para que no le cuente a nadie sobre esto

\- kyoya no debes alejarte - dijo sensō

sensō es mi hermana mayor, ella tiene 16 años..tiene el cabello negro hasta la barbilla, sus ojos son de color metálico, su piel es blanca y siempre tiene en su rostro una extensa sonrisa

\- no te importa a donde vaya - le dije con frialdad como siempre suelo responder

\- claro que me importa...eres mi hermanito, ademas hahaue* nos espera en casa - tomo mi mano y me jalo a regañadientes

FIN POV HIBARI

corrí hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo mas haciéndome caer en medio de un lugar aun desconocido para mi

2 horas después...

abrí mis ojos levemente encontrándome en lo que pareciera una cama, ademas de estar en una hermosa casa

\- veo que despertaste - la voz de una mujer me llamo la atención - te encuentras bien ?

\- si, me encuentro bien - dije de forma amable mientras me levantaba - en donde estoy ?

la mujer que estaba frente a mi traía puesto un suéter rosa con una falda larga de color blanco, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo brillante

\- estas en mi casa...junto conmigo y mi marido

\- no me refiero a eso..me refiero a en que lugar estoy ?

la joven mujer se sorprendió un poco para luego mostrarme una sonrisa tranquilizadora

\- el lugar en el que estas es una ciudad llamada namimori...que esta mas precisamente en japón

\- _ja..japón ?...pero si estaba en Italia, y si estoy en japón como es que llegue aquí ?..y como es que puedo entablar una conversación si muy apenas y me han enseñado los saludos ?_

la mujer puso su mano sobre mi hombro sacándome de mi trance

\- pasa algo ?, no me digas que perdiste la memoria

\- perder..la memoria ? _no, recuerdo perfectamente a fiore y la estrella pero.._

\- dime tu nombre

\- mi nombre es... _vamos suéltalo enana...espera...cual es mi nombre ?_ no lo recuerdo..disculpe

\- calma pequeña..mejor duerme un poco - la mujer me recostó en la cama y luego se fue

POV MUJER

salí de la habitación dejando a la pequeña sola para luego dirigirme a la sala donde estaba mi marido

\- yuki, que tal recuerda algo ? - dijo mi marido preocupado

el es un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, tiene la piel de color tostado y es una persona muy amable

\- no, no recuerda su nombre ademas de que se perdió en su mente al saber que estaba en japón...y su apariencia me da mala espina

\- es justo como ellos dijeron.. - dijo Kibō* con seriedad

\- eh ? - me sorprendí por sus palabras - _podría ser que.._

\- una niña de 8 años, cabellos plateados casi blancos, ojos como la sangre y sin memoria sera el producto de las investigaciones del proyecto ¨vida¨

\- eso quiere decir que lo lograron ?

\- si, es muy probable pero..que no recuerde de donde viene o su nombre es muy poca perdida de memoria

\- es solo una niña...es probable que la torturen para hacerla un arma de guerra - me desespere tan solo de imaginar las cosas horribles que le podrían hacer

Kibō me abrazo para tratar de calmarme...después apagamos las luces y todos fuimos a dormir

FIN POV YUKI

2 semanas después...

han pasado dos semanas desde que la señora yuki y su marido kibō me encontraron, ellos han sido mu amables conmigo inclusive me han mantenido en su casa, me han enseñado muchas costumbres de japón y todo con el cariño que me faltaba

\- recuerdas algo de tu familia ? - dijo yuki mientras me tallaba la espalda, puesto que nos estábamos bañando juntas

\- si, mi madre es dueña de una empresa...ella se divorcio de mi padre el día que nací, para luego al cumplir la edad para tomar estudios me abandono en una escuela para señoritas

\- ya veo - después me hizo cosquillas hasta que caí al piso - veo que ya no me tienes miedo tampoco a mi marido - dijo con un tono burlón

\- supongo que me he acostumbrado a estar junto a ustedes - dije mientras me volvía a sentar en el suelo para que esta vez me tallara el cabello

\- mmm...y si te mando a una escuela ? - dijo muy alegre

empece a tener miedo...una escuela significa multitudes y multitudes significa desmayo nada mas presentarme

\- estas bien tu cara esta azul - dijo yuki sacándome de mi trance

\- si solo que...no me gustan las multitudes

\- ya veo ento...

\- CHICAS TRAIGO NOTICIAS - ¨dijo¨ desesperado kibō mientras abría rápidamente la puerta del baño

\- espera a que salgamos de bañarnos - dijo yuki con un gran sonrojo mientras le lanzaba en la cara la botella del shampoo

30 minutos después...(sala)

\- pequeña tengo algo que decirte - dijo de forma amable kibō

\- que es kibō-sama ? - dije mientras me desenredaba el cabello

\- primero no me digas ¨kibō-sama¨ y segundo...quieres ser nuestra hija ?

* * *

bien..(un solo aplauso) nueva serie..eso conlleva a nuevo regaño por las series anteriores pero..YOLO, esta serie me llego a la cabeza después de ver una imagen y espero que les guste

kibō = esperanza

fiore = flor

hahaue = forma muy respetuosa de dirigirse a una madre

ciao ciao


	2. Escuela

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ [...] = canción *...* = notas de autor e información al final

* * *

\- ¿Eh? - pregunte con asombro - ¿Ad..adoptarme?

\- Si - dijo kibō con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

\- Pe..pero si solo soy una niña extraña - dije con nerviosismo

\- Para nosotros no lo eres - dijo Yuki mientras me daba un abrazo - Tu ya eres como nuestra hija

\- Y,¿qué dices? - dijo kibō

\- Yo..acepto - dije casi en lagrimas - Acepto el ser su hija

\- Tu nombre sera Jinsei, Norowareta Jinsei* - dijo Yuki con alegría

\- Pero Yuki,¿estas segura con ese nombre?

\- Si, después de todo - dijo mientras me abrazaba - Después de las maldiciones puede nacer una gran bendición

\- Hahaue,Chichiue** - dijo mientras limpiaba mis pequeñas lagrimas - Juro ser la mejor hija

\- Sabemos que lo seras - dijeron ambos con una gran sonrisa

...

Han pasado tres días desde que me volví la hija de la familia Norowareta, ademas hoy es el día en que voy a la escuela.

Ese día Yuki me había regalado un nuevo vestido de un hermoso color rojo, ademas de unos zapatos blancos y mi mochila escolar

-¿Se..segura que no me desmayare? - le dije a Yuki mientras me sujetaba fuertemente a su falda

\- Estoy segura, pero primero debemos ir a pedir tu clase - dijo mientras avanzaba

\- Oye tu - la frialdad de una voz muy conocida se escucho

\- ¿Eh? - cuando voltee a ver el paradero de aquella voz familia, pude encontrarme con los ojos afilados de aquel niño

\- Vaya~ - dijo Yuki con alegría - ¿Es amigo tuyo Jinsei-chan?

El chico paro en seco al escuchar la voz de mi ahora madre para luego voltear a verla

POV HIBARI

Aquella mujer mostraba una sonrisa que calmaría a cualquiera pero...la extraña aura amenazante que liberaba su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario

\- El otra vez,Kyoya - salio de la boca de aquella pequeña herbívora - Hahaue tengo algo que arreglar con el, ¿puedes ir a buscar mi clase?

\- Si - después se aparto de la falda de aquella mujer, camino a mi,tomo mi mano y nos aparto del lugar

FIN POV HIBARI

Tome a aquel niño de su mano, fui hasta un gran árbol de sakura y me puse de forma que nadie nos viera

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo el niño con frialdad - O mejor dicho ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Primero, lo escuche mientras corría de ti y segundo, tu eres el que quería algo de mi - dije mientras soltaba su mano y evitaba el ponerme nerviosa

\- Bien, ¿a quien le dijiste sobre aquella vez?

\- ¿Aquella vez?

\- No te hagas la inocente - dijo con mas enojo mientras sacaba algo metálico de su espalda - Se muy bien que me escuchaste

\- Ah~, so..sobre aquella vez que ca..cantaste - dije tratando de esconder mi miedo

\- Exacto - dijo sacando por completo aquel objeto metálico - Dime, ¿a quien le contaste?

\- _Recuerdo a ver visto eso en un libro...¿son unas tonfas?_

\- Responde

\- Ah nadie - dije casi temblando - Mejor guarda ese par de tonfas...¿si?

\- ¿Eh? - el niño me miro con rareza para luego guardar sus tonfas y dejar de mirarme - Cómo sea, las clases empezaran pronto...te llevare con tu madre

\- Muchas gracias - dije con una sonrisa

\- Llámame Hibari - dijo el niño con cierto enfado

\- Cómo tu digas, Hibari-san

Ambos avanzamos por los pasillos de la escuela y a donde quiera que fuera Hibari no faltaban los murmullos de ¨es un demonio¨ ¨ese chico es el demonio de esta escuela¨ ¨si lo miras tanto es probable que te muerda hasta la muerte¨

\- _Tantos rumores y solo es un niño de ocho años_ \- sin saberlo me detuve en seco

POV HIBARI

\- Oye, ¿qué haces? tenemos que llegar rápido - dije mientras volteaba al no escuchar sus pisadas

\- ¿Cómo se atreven? - dijo con rabia

\- ¿Eh?

-¿ CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR COSAS DE EL SIN SIQUIERA CONOCERLO BIEN ? - ella grito sin contener su odio y por un momento me pareció ver una linea amarilla con verde en sus ojos carmesí

Todos incluyéndome nos quedamos en silencio, unos cabizbaja por la verdad en sus palabras y otros con cara de desprecio

\- Vamos Hibari-san, aun tienes que llevarme con mi madre - dijo volviendo a tomarme de la mano y haciéndome reaccionar

\- ¿Eh?. si - libere mi mano se agarre y camine - Es por aquí

Sala de maestros...

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la sala de maestros donde la madre de la herbívora estaba hablando con uno de los profesores para preguntar la clase

\- Sensei - dije mientras entraba

\- ¿S..si?, ¿sucede algo Hibari-san ? - dijo con un notorio nerviosismo

\- Vengo por las copias que dijo que me entregaría

\- Claro - me entrego un gran paquete con varias copias - Estaría agradecido de que se las entregaras a tu profesora

\- Hmp

\- Hahaue - dijo la pequeña herbívora mientras se tomaba de las faldas de su madre

\- Jinsei-chan, el maestro a dicho que tu clase es la 3-C - dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija

\- Esa es mi clase - respondí inmediatamente mientras me giraba a verla - Si desea yo puedo llevarla

\- Estaría agradecida - entonces salio de la oficina junto con nosotros

Fuera de la sala de maestros...

\- Por cierto, ¿ cual es tu nombre ? - pregunto la mujer

\- Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya - respondí con pesadez

Por un momento el rostro de aquella mujer mostró felicidad

\- Entonces tu madre debe de ser Honomiko-chan

\- E..exacto

\- Hono-chan es amiga mía desde que eramos niñas - dijo aquella mujer con una gran sonrisa - Mi nombre es Yuki, Norowareta Yuki...aunque ese es mi nombre de casada

\- Es un placer, Yuki-sama - respondí aburrido - Ahora si nos disculpa las clases están por empezar

\- Claro, casi lo olvido - dijo con sorpresa - Si le pasa algo a Jinsei-chan agradecería que la ayudaras

\- Are lo que pueda

beso la frente de su hija y se fue

\- ¿Por qué me defendiste? - interrogue a la herbívora mientras avanzaba

\- ¿Estuvo mal? - pregunto con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que me seguía

\- No es eso es solo que...eso es raro

Ella de repente dio una pequeña y sutil risa

\- Vivimos en un mundo donde la gente te rechaza antes de conocerte - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Lo raro seria no ayudar a otros

\- Supongo - dije mientras sentía mi cara arder para luego llegar al salón

FIN POV HIBARI

Llegamos al salón de clases, se escuchaban los gritos y las suplicas de la maestra para que guardaran silencio entonces Hibari abrió la puerta corrediza con odio y...

\- Guarden silencio herbívoros - dijo con seriedad pero la extraña aura que salia de el decía lo contrario

En cuanto Hibari entro al salón todos guardaron silencio hasta la joven maestra a la cual le entrego los documentos

\- Ella es la nueva alumna - dijo mientras me miraba para luego irse a su asiento

\- Si - dijo mientras volteaba a mi - Por favor, pasa

\- S..si, ma..maestra - Dije nerviosa

\- ¿Podrías escribir tu nombre en la pizarra?, por favor - dijo mientras me daba una tiza

\- S..si - escribí el nombre por el cual se me empezaría a conocer, cuando voltee a ver a la clase vi sus caras de sorpresa - M..mi nombre es Norowareta Jinsei, u..un placer conocerlos

\- Bien, ella sera su nueva compañera asi que trátenla bien - dijo la maestra

Muchos me hicieron unas preguntas, la mayoría por mi extraño nombre, después la maestra me indico mi asiento el cual era a un lado de Hibari, cada vez que avanzaba entre los lugares del resto de alumnos se escuchaban susurros cómo -Pobre, tiene que sentarse junto al demonio- y -Seguro pide que la cambien de lugar en tres días-

\- Tu cara se puso azul - dijo Hibari mientras sacaba su cuaderno y libro

\- Es que...le temo a las multitudes - dije mientras me sentaba y hacia lo mismo

\- Eso es raro de ver - dijo volteando a verme - Yo al contrario...las odio

\- Eso es aun más raro e interesante de ver - dije para luego voltear y prestar atención a la clase

...

Receso...

\- Hibari-san, ¿quieres comer conmigo? - dije mientras sacaba mi almuerzo

\- Pero no traje almuerzo - dijo con seriedad mientras guardaba el ultimo de sus cuadernos

\- Entonces te invitare del mio, después de todo no suelo comer mucho

\- ¿E..estas segura? - dijo algo nervioso - los herbívoros dirán cosas malas de ti por acercarte a mi

\- No me importa lo que digan de mi, yo solo quiero jugar contigo sin que me importe el resto

\- (suspiro) esta bien

POV HIBARI

La herbívora tomo mi mano y me jalo fuera del salón

\- Cuando llegue aquí vi la caseta que da a la azotea, vamos ahí a comer - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Esta bien - ahora era yo el que jalaba de su mano - entonces vamos por aquí

Caminamos y subimos escaleras para poder llegar a la azotea la cual estaba vacia

\- Parece que hoy no hay nadie

\- (estornudo) es por que esta algo fresco - dijo temblorosa

\- Eres muy débil, como un pequeño animal

\- No se le puede hacer nada, siempre e sido débil

Aun desconozco las razones pero, hice que se sentara y luego la abrace

\- Si dices que eres débil entonces siempre lo seras

\- Las cosas aveces no llegan a ser tan fáciles, Hibari-san

Después de eso ella saco su almuerzo, tome un poco pero..

\- Di ¨aah¨ - dijo la herbivora mientras intentaba darme de comer

\- No

\- Vamos, solo una vez, prometo no volver a pedirlo

\- E..Esta bien - dije rindiendome

...

Después de la escuela...

\- Oye, ¿vendrá tu madre por ti? - le pregunte a la herbívora mientras tomaba mi mochila

\- Si - dijo mientras tomaba su mochila - ¿Me acompañarías hasta la puerta?

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlos?

\- Por qué presiento que me desmayare al ver mucha gente - su cara se empezó a tornar azul

\- Esta bien, te acompañare - dije molesto para después irnos

FIN POV HIBARI

Sala de maestros...

\- Yukio, espero y sea algo importante para que me llamaras \- era la voz de un hombre enojado por las bocinas del celular

\- Por supuesto, Mugetsu-sama - dijo una hermosa mujer

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Eh encontrado, al proyecto Vita***

* * *

Eso es todo por esta vez, ya después subo otro capitulo de otro Fic

* = Vida maldecida

** = Forma muy respetuosa de decir padre

*** = Vida

Ciao Ciao


	3. Te quiero

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA AKIRA AMANO..ESTA HISTORIA NO SE HACE CON SENTIDOS DE LUCRO SOLO ES PARA DIVERTIR *si es que lo logra* AL LECTOR(A)**

*...*= notas de autor y cosas al final _(...)=_ pensamientos _**¨...¨=**_ recuerdos

* * *

Dos meses después...

Las cosas iban bien en la escuela(para una persona normal) pero para mi era diferente, me acostumbre a estar junto a Hibari sin embargo la presencia de otras personas era el problema...

\- Salto,saltito,saltote - empece a cantar mientras saltaba de charco en charco, desde en la mañana no había dejado de llover así que tuve que que llevar unas botas y un chubasquero color rojo

\- Buenos días, Jinsei-chan - saludo una de mis compañeras de clase, así que baje rápidamente el gorro de mi chubasquero tapando mi cara...o aunque sea parte de ella

\- Bu..Buenos días, Shironuma-san - dije apartando la vista de ella

Shironuma Kaori, ella es la representante de clase, su cabello es negro y lacio cual tinta, sus ojos son de un extraño color rosa y su piel es levemente bronceada, siempre saluda y sonríe a todos de forma alegre es muy popular en la escuela(de forma positiva), ella llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera de color amarillo y una botas cafés ademas de que en su mano iba una sombrilla de color rojo al igual que su mochila

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames por mi apellido - dijo levemente molesta - llámame ¨Kaori-chan¨

\- Pe..pero eso es..mu..mucho - estaba con los nervios hasta arriba, no sabia ni cómo hablar

\- Shironuma, las clases están por comenzar así que date prisa - entonces Hibari-san llego, el llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una playera gris y unos tenis blancos junto con su mochila roja en la espalda y una sombrilla verde

\- Buenos días, Hibari-san - dijo Shironuma con desprecio - Tienes razón así que me adelantare

Shironuma se fue con enfado y a paso rápido a la escuela

\- Te lo agradezco, Hibari-san - le dije con una leve sonrisa mientras me quitaba el gorro

\- Llegaremos tarde así que vamonos - el tomo mi mano y me llevo corriendo a la escuela

Escuela, primera clase...

\- Cómo algunos sabrán haremos un viaje escolar - dijo la maestra con alegría - El año pasado escogieron ir a Osaka, ¿algo en mente esta vez?

La profesora comenzó a escribir cosas en la pizarra pero a la mitad se detuvo

\- Por cierto, Señorita Norowareta - dijo mientras volteaba a verme - ¿Planeas pasar todo el día usando el chubasquero?

\- E..Es que.. - comencé a recordar las ropas que llevaba ese día así que sentí mi cara arder - Así me siento más cómoda

\- Lo dudo - dijo Hibari sin despegar la vista de la pizarra - No haz dejado de temblar en toda la clase

\- _En estos momentos te maldigo, Hibari-san_

\- Ves, quitatelo o sino te dará un resfriado - dijo la maestra

\- Cómo usted diga - me levante de mi asiento y comencé a quitarme el chubasquero, lo que traía puesto era un vestido blanco de mangas 3/4(osea hasta el codo) levemente acampanado que llegaba a la rodilla y con una sobre-falda color azul oscuro, lo cual creaba la impresión de que era un traje de una niña de pueblo - Mi madre me dijo que usara esto esta mañana así que..no tuve de otra

\- Demasiado linda - se escucho en un leve susurro a un lado mio

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Hibari-san?

\- Para nada, debió ser tu imaginación - dijo mientras se recostaba en su asiento tapando su rostro

\- Creo que si - dije para luego sentarme

\- Tu madre tiene buen gusto - dijo alegre la maestra

\- Gracias, se lo haré saber

\- Bien, las tres opciones son.. - entonces comenzó a escribir los nombre - Hiroshima, Nara y Kioto

\- Hiroshima - grito un pequeño grupo de niños

\- Nara - otro pequeño grupo

\- Kioto - un tercer grupo se creo y la guerra empezó

Aun qué eran peleas verbales, ninguno se daba por vencido

\- ¿Eh?...etto...Kioto - dijo algo nerviosa por si me gritaba el resto

\- Yo también voto por Kioto - Hibari levanto su mano

Ante el comentario de Hibari la mayoría no pudo negarse, y así se decidió el viaje escolar

\- Vaya, fue más pacifico de lo que pensé - nuevamente habíamos ido a la azotea para comer

\- Nadie me niega las cosas, jamás - Hibari estaba comiendo sus onigiri algo enojado

\- ¿Estas molesto por algo?

\- No

\- Si, si lo estas

\- No, no lo estoy

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si

\- ¿Enserio,enserio?

\- Que si - a partir de ese punto ya no me aguantaría

\- Oye, Hibari-san

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Crees qué estemos juntos siempre?

\- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? eres una herbívora extraña - siguió comiendo evitándome con la mirada

\- Eso pensé...

\- Pero si eso quieres...no puedo negarme

Ese comentario fue extraño viniendo de Hibari, es como si el me aceptara como una de su misma especie

\- Hibari...

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Te quiero mucho, ¿tú me quieres también? - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín y volvió a mirar a otro lado

\- ..Su..Supongo que si

Sonreí de manera inocente mientras lo miraba, para después seguir comiendo

 **En algún momento pensé que esta felicidad duraría para siempre, nunca pensé que eso seria una gran equivocación**


End file.
